


It's you. It has always been you. [English Translation]

by RainScone



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: English translation, M/M, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainScone/pseuds/RainScone
Summary: Since the Mythological Ages, the fate of Hades and Pegasus has been interspersed and their hosts share a special bond in every life they meet.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya, Hades/Pegasus Tenma | Alone/Pegasus Tenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's you. It has always been you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307952) by [RainScone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainScone/pseuds/RainScone). 



> This is the English translation of my first fic. English isn't my first language, so there might be a lot of grammatical errors and stuff, but i decided to make this available for those who don't speak Portuguese and still take interest in reading, since i wrote about some rarepairs.
> 
> I hope this is at least readable, but if you have any critiques or suggestions on how to improve the English version, please, feel free to message me.
> 
> This story is based on content from a a lot of different StS spin-offs and i do not own any of them. All rights to their respective owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly based on the Hades Chapter, on The Lost Canvas and, surprisingly, on the StS MMORPG by Ongame.
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Hades… Do you know what love is?"

Athena's question — so stupid, coming from the so-called Goddess of Wisdom — echoed through the Elysium, catching him by surprise. The victorious smile on his lips died and, for a moment, the Emperor of The Underworld simply stared with cold eyes at his niece and at the dying saint she was holding in her arms.

Tears were running through her white cheeks and her voice was about to crack. However, the girl, brave as she was, swallowed her cries and continued:

"Perhaps humans really are foolish beings in the eye of a god, but they… They possess what they call love, Hades…" Athena paused, her light eyes searching for his. "And, for this love, humans are capable of becoming infinitely kind, they are as strong as they desire! Even if you are a god, you have no right to punish people without knowing what love is!"

Her words were severe, but she didn't know the impact they would have on her uncle, for the old wounds she had stumbled upon were unknown to her.

If Hades knew what love was? Wasn't him the one who had loved humankind the most?

Since Prometheus stole that damned flame… Since his children of mud took over the world, wasn't Hades the one who took the best care of them? Promising them justice and eternal life, while the other gods punished them and used them for their sadistic games?

Hades, unlike Zeus, Poseidon and the other olympians, truly loved them, and his love was fruit of the fascination he felt towards them, fascination that soon disappeared, once humans revealed their true nature.

Deviant, impure and violent… Humans were an almost perfect reflection of the gods. If the savagery shown in wars and chaos wasn't enough, the filth and the sickness they would spread on earth, humans wanted to defy them, disobeying and disrespecting them, daring to decide their own fate.

Something like that could not be forgiven, nor left unpunished. Those creatures needed to be punished for their insubordination and Hades, as the fair Emperor he was, began to torture them in Hell for their sins.

For some milenia, so it was. Humankind would pay in death for what was done in life, suffering for eternity in the hands of the one who once adored them so much. Fear would keep them under control, forcing those who desired a lighter punishment to tame their sick instincts and accept the will of the gods. However, things started to change when the Goddess of War decided to support their rebelion.

Traitor… Could it be that his niece did not realize that what she was doing would directly harm her own kind? Her own family?

It was clear such a thing could not go on. Humans deserved to be punished and if Athena would protect them on Earth and the only place he could do as he pleased was in Hell, then he would kill them all — so he could prove his sovereignity, so the divine would prevail.

The first Holy War had started. Athena reunited her saints and Hades, his spectres — humans who swore obedience to him in exchange of eternal life, who, just like the god himself, saw in humanity no more than a rot poison who ought to be eliminated.

Battles would follow more battles. His soldiers would kill and die and, when the case was the latter, their Emperor would bring them back so they could keep fighting for what was right. And yet, Hades would feel their pain everytime his spectres fell and it would pain him even more having to watch them suffer — it pained him because he loved them. They were just, loyal and they worshiped their god… Just like… 

There was a man in Athena's rows whom Hades admired. His name was Rodorio, but in the war he was known only as Pegasus. Since the primes of the Universe, Hades had never seen a being so loyal to its principles, so determined to do what was right, so… Lovable.

Pegasus, despite his lower patent as a bronze saint, was the most powerful and most loyal of all followers of Athena. It was clear to anyone who looked into his blood red eyes how much he loved her and how much he loved humankind, that he had devoted all his life and all his heart to protect it. Hades thought it was beautiful.

He wished he had someone like Pegasus in his army. He wished to be with him, he wished he wasn't a traitor, he wished… His desires were so strong that Hades realized that he loved him, and that love was what made him hesitate, what allowed Pegasus to get too close, to harm him.

Pegasus' fists against his face… It was the first time his divine body had bled.

Ikhor was draining from the cuts on his temples and on his lips. The pain felt stunning, but it wasn't worse than seeing him like that, so agressive, his beautiful eyes so full of hate for the god, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, in the game, the first Pegasus is called Rodorio, like the village.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	2. The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love The Lost Canvas

Lightning tore through the dark and stormy skies above a small italian village. Rains had been punishing it for some time now, but nothing compared to that night.

In the humble house they called an orphanage, Alone sat in his bed. The boy had had a nightmare and his whole body was shaking with fear of what he had saw in his dreams and of the strong winds that blew outside, threatening to destroy the fragile building.

It was dark, except for the silver lightning that ocasionally would fall somewhere near, but Alone couldn't light a candle. No, in that room, other children were sleeping and he couldn't risk waking them up, not when it was already so difficult to calm them down enough to sleep in the middle of a storm in the first place. He would deal with that on his own.

A few minutes passed. Alone counted them according to the dripping of water inside the room, but wasn't sure of how long he had been awake. His breathing felt heavy, a reflection of the horrible scenes that still filled his mind. He tried to pray for God to take them away, but the more he asked, the strongest the memories seemed to get.

He felt on the edge of despair when, suddenly, a voice called for him from the darkness.

"Hey, Alone, are you awake?" It was Tenma. His voice was remarkable and his tone was too loud, even when the boy was trying to whisper. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

"It was nothing." Alone answered, trying his best so he would not whine.

An instant went by in silence. The rain continued to fall. Suddenly, Tenma got up from his bed and, as stealthly as he could, crossed the room until Alone's, slipping under the covers with him.

Alone imediately felt a shiver through his body. The priest from the church he used to attend, where he was taught to paint, had said it was a sin for two boys to share the same bed, to lay together… But Tenma was there only to protect him, right? Like he would always do, so there was no problem, right?

Alone hoped so.

"What was your dream about this time?" Tenma asked, his voice muffled by the sheets.

For a whole moment, Alone hesitated. However, the blonde one soon nestled closer to his friend, closing his eyes and gathering the courage to admit his fears to him.

"I dreamt we were fight… Me, you and Sasha…" Alone began. "We were dressed in shiny armours, like the knights from those tales…"

"It doesn't sound like a bad dream… We play knight all the time! Sasha and I always…" Tenma swallowed dry, feeling his cheeks burn from embarassement. "We always try to rescue you…"

"It wasn't like that this time…" Alone interrupted. "I was the villain… You and Sasha hated me…"

"What are you talking about?! We would never hate you, Alone! We love you!"

Alone moved away, laying on his back.

"You hurt me, Tenma." He concluded, once again closing his eyelids. Red eyes, full of hate. "You hurt me because i had hurt a lot of people… And i wanted to hurt you, too…"

"Shut up! I would never hurt you!" Tenma insisted and pulled his friend into a tight hug. "Alone, you're the best person in the world! You would never hurt me! You would never hurt anyone! And this is why… This is why i want to protect you!"

In silence, Alone hugged him back, envolving him in his arms, sinking his face on his chest. His heart was beating fast and, from its bottom, he wanted to believe in what his friend was saying, however, the shadows of his doubts continued to weight on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about ND or GA, sorry.

The battle against Hades had come to an end, and so did the Holy War. Thanks to the joint effort of Athena and her saints, the Emperor of The Underworld had been been defeated and the humankind was safe, but no victory would come without a price.

In the middle of the fight, Seiya had been impaled by Hades' sword, the foul blade who wonded the very soul of its victims and would now pass his days unconcious in a wheelchair, being watched and taken care by Athena and the other bronze saints.

Everyone was devasted. Shun, however, was the one who was affected the most by what had happened and would pass his days with Pegasus, speaking with him, even if Seiya couldn't hear him and promising him they would find a way to bring him back.

That morning, in specific, Shun had taken Seiya for a walk through the orchards surrouding the Kido Mansion.

The sun was shining pale through the leaves of the many trees that surrounded them. The Andromeda Saint smiled as he pushed the wheelchair over the trail covered in grass and gravel, stopping once he saw an apple tree, parking the wheelchair on its shade.

“You know, Seiya, now that the Holy War is over and we, saints, have a little bit of peace, i’ve been thinking about what i want to do in the future.” Shun smiled, moving away just enough to harvest a fruit. “I will still protect people as a saint, of course, but i’ve decided i want a little more than that…” 

With an apple on his hands, the boy approached Seiya again, kneeling in front of him.

“I’ve decided that i will study to become a doctor, Seiya.” Delicately, Shun held his friend’s hands, involving the apple he had just harvested with them. “This way i will be able to help everyone, including you!”

Shun smiled happily.

“I still haven’t told my brother that i plan on going back to school… Actually, i wanted you to be the first to know.” Andromeda got up, getting back behind the wheelchair, pushing it forward once again. “What do you think, Seiya? Do you think i would make a good doctor?”

That morning, in the Kido Mansion’s orchards, to the sound of the singing birds and Shun’s gleeful laughter, in the eyes of a dying boy — red eyes, the colour of blood — shone life again. Because it didn’t matter how deep were the wounds on his soul, what made them shine, in the end, was simply love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its cringeyyyy aaa
> 
> Thanks a lot if you read til the end!! Hope you had fun :D


End file.
